


Narnian and Telmarine

by ElvenQueen18



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 25 Sentences, Angst and Romance, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Written in 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenQueen18/pseuds/ElvenQueen18
Summary: A 25-sentence collection for the Caspian/Susan pairing.
Relationships: Caspian/Susan Pevensie
Kudos: 9





	Narnian and Telmarine

  1. **_Beginning_** ** _  
_** Caspian had felt a connection with Susan since the beginning, since he first locked gazes with her.
  2. **_Dark_** ** _  
_** Susan found herself getting lost in Caspian's dark brown eyes, and she wasn't sure if she wanted the moment to end.
  3. **_Just_** ** _  
_** Her blue eyes were cool with disappointment, and Caspian felt a pang of guilt as Susan walked away.
  4. **_Hero_** ** _  
_** Coming to rescue her while riding on a horse may have been cliché, but Susan couldn't help but grin in appreciation as Caspian helped her on his steed.
  5. **_Victory_** ** _  
_** Caspian smiled as he watched Susan revel in the Old Narnians' victory.
  6. **_Fool_** ** _  
_** Susan felt her throat close as Caspian talked about having all the time in the world, and she knew it wasn't true, even if she wished in her heart of hearts that it was.
  7. **_History_** ** _  
_** When he was young, Caspian had read in history books about the legendary beauty of the Gentle Queen, and he now thought they hadn't done Susan justice.
  8. **_Torn_** ** _  
_** It felt as though her heart was being torn as she told him she wouldn't be able return to Narnia; and as Susan looked into Caspian's eyes, she knew he was feeling the same way.
  9. **_Kiss_** ** _  
_** The kiss Caspian shared with Susan before she left was a taste of what could have been, and Caspian desperately wished they could have had more than a taste.
  10. **_Regret_** ** _  
_** She regretted walking through the portal as soon as she had passed through it with her siblings; Susan spared a quick glance to where Caspian had been standing only moments ago, but of course, he wasn't there.
  11. **_Hope_** ** _  
_** Caspian never again saw Susan in this life; nevertheless, he harbored a private hope that he would see her again, whether in this life or the next.
  12. **_Pain_** ** _  
_** Susan didn't want to think about whether Caspian was still alive (it was entirely possible that he was dead by now) or about the wife he was sure to have (it could have-should have-been her); truly, any thinking about the subject-any thinking about Narnia-was painful.
  13. **_Vision_** ** _  
_** The golden-haired, blue-eyed daughter of Ramandu was beautiful to behold, but in his mind's eye, Caspian saw the dark locks and azure eyes of Susan.
  14. **_Whiskey/Rum_** ** _  
_** She didn't care if she was too young to be drinking alcohol (she _was_ once thirty years old, after all); the sooner she forgot about that other world, especially about _him_ , the better.
  15. **_Dream_** ** _  
_** Even years after Susan's departure, there were still nights where Caspian had dreams of the Gentle Queen.
  16. **_Happiness_** ** _  
_** Susan hardly dared to believe it was real; but when she found herself in Caspian's embrace once again, pure happiness flowed through her veins.
  17. **_Rain_** ** _  
_** Caspian stood at his chamber window as he watched the rain fall, and a small smile graced his features as Susan joined him.
  18. **_Name_** ** _  
_** When Susan announced to her husband Caspian that she was pregnant, one of the first things she asked him was what he wanted to name their child.
  19. **_Hands_** ** _  
_** He couldn't help noticing the contrast between their hands, how his were tanned and calloused and hers were fair and smooth.
  20. **_Home_** ** _  
_** It was at that moment that Susan realized that her home was in Narnia, with Caspian by her side.
  21. **_Quarrel_** ** _  
_** Of course there were times where Caspian would argue with Susan, but the best part of their quarrels was always making up again.
  22. **_Doors_** ** _  
_** Susan had had many suitors during the Golden Age of Narnia, but Caspian was the only one who succeeded in completely opening the doors of her heart.
  23. **_Learn_** ** _  
_** Caspian tried to listen as Susan instructed him with the bow, but it was proving to be difficult to concentrate on the lesson.
  24. **_Time_** ** _  
_** Time had been the curse to tear them apart, but it was also the blessing that brought them together.



**25.** ** _Reunion_** ** _  
_** "Welcome back," Caspian whispered as he held Susan in his arms, "I missed you."


End file.
